borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mission levels are editing themselves 1 level above my character level
I completed all the main and side missions for the main game including DLC 1, 2, and 4 on playthrough 2 in order to get the maximum backpack SDU, leaving DLC 3 last so I can continuously farm the armory on the second Marcus armory run. However, after beating the main mission on DLC 3 in playtrhough 2 all my side missions in my pending list continuously jump 1 level above my character level as my characer levels up. I am currently level 62 and all my pending side missions are level 63. Normal enemies are either the same level as me or up to 3 levels above my character level. When my character levels up, so do the levels for my side missions and enemies. Is this normal or will I be facing a level 70+ crawmerax when I do get to him? I'm not sure if this is a glitch or if something can be done but it's a pain when a Lancer's energy shot can kill my character with one shot if I'm not in a vehicle. With the vehicle it'll take 3 shots to blow me up. The new patch causes the game to lvl with your character so that enimies are always one lvl above you and yes Craw will still be 3 lvls above you. The final lvl you will acheive will be 69.Veggienater 02:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Are the missions leveling up or just the enemies? 05:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Both. Also I don't get an option of a playthrough 2.5 although I completed all the main and side missions for the main game, DLC1, 2,and 4 on playthrough 2. I've also completed the main missions for DLC 3 with only a few side missions like Craw, Circle of Duty, and Marcus armory run left. The Lancer in Circle of Duty can kill you with one shot. With this automatic leveling after reaching a certain level/story on playthrough 2, they are really making this game impossible to play solo. I wouldn't say the game is impossible, just more difficult. At lvl 62, I did a bunch of armory runs on super marcus sweep to try and gain some decent gear and i leveled up pretty much every time thanks to the stronger enemies. Once i hit lvl 69 and had a few decent guns things evened out a bit, though i haven't done circle of duty yet. I'm still struggling to find find the epic guns that lvl 69 should offer.Beware the clap 14:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah, not impossible, but pretty hard. Also, not sure about anybody else's feelings, but for me, circle of duty was the hardest part in the game (even before the level rebalancing). took me much more effort to beat the thing than it took me to start killing crawmerax consistently.Turco poa 16:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Even before the leveling patch came out I was having trouble with Circle of Duty, I got to the third round before I got too frustrated to continue. Now I've got to beat it with enemies whose level are at least equal to mine, and with weapons I still have from DLC3 @ level 61 as I still haven't found anything better. I play a hunter and I've got a siren with me, but we all know you're only as strong as your weakest link. NOhara24 18:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I loved circle of duty. Found my 2nd Tsunami on the last mission ^-^ too bad it was a thumper... But that aside, I enjoyed fighting higher-level enemies for a change when the new patch hit. It brought some challenge back to the game. 18:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Here's what's screwy. Working on finishing PT2 with my Lilith. In DrNed, enemies levelled with me(within +/- a level), in Underdome, enemies were the same level as me. All good and fine with me... until I start up Knoxx. Started off around 8-9 levels above the enemies and I'm still at least 6 levels above every other enemy I've come across 21:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Did you finish the main story line for knoxx? Could be enemies won't level up until you finish the first armory mission, because you aren't in 2.5 yet. Just my thoughts.Beware the clap 23:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Once you have completed Armory Assult, all enemies and items will scale to your level or will be above your level. 02:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the more pertinent issue is why the missions are scaling their level. 03:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The mission leveling is very strange... I never noticed it before, but maybe the missions are levelling up with you, however, I don't think this serves any practical advantage because I doubt the loot gets any better. I read somewhere that if you go back and do a the missions in the vanilla game, you will get level 69 loot. NOT TRUE! I went back, did all the missions, turned them all in at once and got level 37 shit. Kind of a let down, but boss weapons leveled up! (Sledge's Shotgun Rips!) Tellegro 15:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Tellegro, there are numerous factors that could have contributed to you getting level 37 loot. Don't be so quick to just chalk it up to GBX's problem. Nagy, my best guess is that mission levels are only supposed to be a recommendation. If mission levels are based on average enemy level vs your own, then as you level up the enemies would as well. Thus leading to increased mission levels. Just a theory. NOhara24 15:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Mission levels are fixed. Which is why I was curious as to OP's claim as per page title. I've left King Tossing started so I can farm King Wee Wee, and the mission is at its playthrough 2 level (whatever level that is, I forget, 30s-40s I'm assuming) but his royal highness is at 70. 16:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) To all those that are on DLC 3 playthrough 2 and haven't conpleted the main armory mission run, I suggest you finish up and turn in all your side missions (especially Circle of Duty and any other missions and side missions you left for the main game and the DLC 1, 2, 4) before you do get to the end credits on DLC 3. Once you turn in your main armory mission for DLC 3 all enemies will be at least 1-3 levels more powerful than you, thus making it way more difficult for you (especially those badass marines, lancers, and even wild alpha skags that'll blow up your monster if you accidentally run over too many at once) to finish those easier missions you left. Another question I had for the pros of Borderlands is that after I completed all main and side missions for the main game, DLC 1, 2, and 4 (I've completed the main missions for DLC 3 with a few side missions remaining) I don't get an option for playthrough 2.5 in the main menu. Did they get rid of PT 2.5 after the patch of autoleveling your enemies near the end of PT 2 or do I need to complete all side missions as well to get it? : "Playthrough 2.5" is just a nickname for when all of the enemies scale after completing Playthrough 2. There isn't actually an option for it on the menu. : P.S.- Sign your posts (four tildes). : Entirely Unlike Tea 22:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)